The Path You Choose
by the.odd.weirdo.04
Summary: (An AU) After the battle on Malachor, Emperor Palpatine sends Darth Vader on a mission to abduct Ahsoka Tano, hoping to turn her to the dark side and use her to help win the constant war between the Empire and Rebellion. (Rated M for violent and mature themes in upcoming chapters)
1. chapter 1

**Introduction:**

 **Coruscant,**

 **Emperor Palpatine's palace.**

"My faithful apprentice. I trust you're mission was successful." The Emperor said flatly, as the former Jedi knight entered the throne room. Darth Vader kneeled down before his master, and bowed his head in respect.

There was a moment of silence before he answered. "Forgive me master, it did not go as we planned." He said and paused, keeping his head down. "The circumstances were changed drastically."

Palpatine raised an eyebrow at that, "Changed you say. How?" He sneered. "It must have been quite the surprise if the mighty, Lord Vader was taken aback... and failed."

Vader winced beneath his mask and responded with extreme caution. Not wanting to speak out of line. "Skywalker's former apprentice intervened, and aided the rebels before I could get ahold of the Sith holocron."

Surprisingly, the Emperor chuckled wickedly from under his cloak. "She has become a great enemy of the Empire, has she not?"

"She has." Was all Vader said, not showing a single hint of emotion. _More machine than man._ That's exactly what he was. A machine with no heart and no soul. He would carry out any order he received without thinking twice. He's killed thousands and not a single part of him felt guilty for it. That's exactly what Palpatine wanted; his own puppet that he could manipulate in any way, shape or form.

The chuckle quickly disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. "I'm assuming you and Fulcrum dueled in your encounter." He asked bluntly.

Not hesitating Vader replied, "We did. I was close to killing her, yet a trap was set off-the temple was falling apart." He said, the memory still fresh in his mind. "Fulcrum took advantage of that during our duel, I ended up falling through the temple's floor. I was then able to escape before it fully collapsed." Vader said, still kneeling.

"Hmm... It was no accident you survived, but you already know that." Palpatine said and smirked. "It would seem she deliberately saved you."

Vader clenched his teeth together, fully knowing Palpatine was mocking him. "It would seem that way."

"Hope is a dangerous thing. It keeps you from doing what needs to be done." The Emperor said, looking down directly at Vader. "Fulcrum is a perfect example, instead of killing a monster, she decided to save it. All because of her morals." He laughed once again. "Tell me apprentice, what is your opinion on her actions." He asked genuinely curious.

Vader thought for a second, he didn't necessarily know what to say at first. But, something quickly came to mind. "Guilt."

Palpatine nodded his head. "Ah.. yes. Guilt. For abandoning Skywalker. She must blame herself for his downfall, that must tear her apart from the inside out, as you Lord Vader, already know." He responded... an idea forming.

Vader could clearly sense that, he slightly looked up at his master, his interest peaked with curiosity. "Permission to speak freely?"

The Emperor nodded his head, his teeth only barely showing through his evil smile. "Why is it you're talking so much of Skywalker's apprentice?" Vader asked.

"I have.. plans for her." The Emperor replied, smirking again. "You failed an important task today, my friend. But you have an opportunity to redeem yourself."

Darth Vader felt a wrench in his gut, whatever was about to happen would be immensely difficult. But he knew he would complete it. He had too. It was his job too. He looked completely up at Palpatine, the damage in his mask was visible; showing one of his dark, sith yellow eyes. The Emperor stared back at him menacingly, and uttered only four words that would change the very force surrounding us...

"Bring me, Ahsoka Tano."


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

**Tatooine,**

 **Somewhere in a desert.**

The hot suns burned down on the deserts of Tatooine. It was dry, uncomfortable and a hardship to live there. But it was also very secluded, and that's exactly what Ahsoka Tano wanted. To find a place where she can just have peace for a while, without the Empire or Rebellion. War can wear you down over time, until you're nothing but an empty shell. And escaping it all for a short amount of time was a necessary thing too do. And why pick this planet? Of all places she could have gone too, why Tatooine? Well, finding peace wasn't the only thing she was looking for. She had heard rumors of a man named Ben Kenobi, who was said to be here, staying hidden away from the galaxy. The name, _Ben Kenobi._ She was almost completely sure it was the former Jedi knight, Obi Wan Kenobi. An old friend.

 _Answers. I need answers._ She thought, revving the engines of her speeder to life and pulled a mask down over her face, protecting it from the sand, and the smoldering rays of Tatooine's sun's. She pushed down on the gas, and sped forward, sand whipped up in a trail behind her. The town Anchorhead slowly disappeared behind her as the speeder raced through the vast desert, and her mind did the same.

Ever since Malachor she hadn't exactly been herself. Her former master was gone, she knew that.. but it was difficult to accept. Ahsoka would wonder why she couldn't just move on. She often asked herself why she saved his life during their duel. It wasn't because of her beliefs, he's a monster and needs to be stopped.. yet she didn't do what had to be done when the time came. And this is exactly why Ahsoka is looking for Kenobi, she needed some guidance.

 _Your Emotions clouded your judgement._

She could practically hear his words echoing in her mind, making her sigh. _This is going to be interesting._ Ahsoka thought to herself, and turned the speeder sharply to the right, making her way to the city known as Mos Eisley.

Ahsoka was indeed correct about that, it was going to be interesting... but what the Gray Jedi didn't know was what would happen in her search for the Jedi master, Obi Wan Kenobi.

 **Aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer, the _Inferno._**

Lord Vader sat in silence in his meditation chambers, he breathed in and out deeply, lost in thought.

 _Bring me, Ahsoka Tano._ His master's words repeated in his head over and over again. The Sith Lord was at a loss, he hadn't heard any reports on the mysterious Fulcrum who quite literally disappeared on Malachor. He sent spies and troops to find anything on her, all failed. There was nothing. Not a single trace of the famous Ahsoka Tano.

There was only one last thing he could do, even though he dreaded the idea. But it was the necessary thing too do for the mission. And that was to open up the connection Anakin Skywalker made with his former padawan all those years ago. If he could conceal his presence long enough, her location would be revealed before she'd even realize the bond was open, therefore leading to her capture.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the force, on instinct the darkness was the first place he went too, but Ahsoka was almost always shimmering in the light, like a beacon of hope. _Hope._ The very definition of the Rebellion. A cursed word. Choosing hope over what has to be done will be your demise in a time like this. There is no hope in war. Only fear, power and bloodshed; Darkness.

Vader opened his eyes, and that's what he saw, he was surrounded in darkness-an endless abyss. It was what appeared to be a tear in the connection Skywalker once had with Ahsoka. But that was expected, it had not been touched in years and for those brief, rare moments when the bond did in fact reveal itself... it was engulfed in only pain and suffering.

Vader stepped farther into the abyss, looking left and right, trying to find what he so desperately needed. Minutes began to go by, but as persistent as he was, Darth Vader would not give up.

A sudden, but familiar sound caught his attention. He instantly knew what it was.

A speeder.

He turned in the sounds direction but to his disappointment, he saw nothing. Now slightly agitated, he extended his left hand out in front of him and focused on the force intently. Over time certain things slowly started to change. It was as if he was no longer in his suit, Vader could feel a hot breeze against his face, and smelled the musky scent of sand and dust. But just as soon as it came, it started to disappear into oblivion. Yet, Vader held onto the bond that had just very slightly opened. He wouldn't let it slip through his fingers, not when he was just getting this close to finding Ahsoka.

 _I will find what I'm looking for._ He thought to himself and allowed his anger and pain to flow through his body like a river, making him stronger-fueling him until he was at the peak of his power. And just like that, the force rushed through him like an electric current, telling the Dark Lord.. the force bond was finally repaired. Feeling accomplished, he held his steady grip on the bond, he wasn't going to take any chances for it to close. Not a single moment later, a familiar presence filled the dark abyss.

Vader felt Ahsoka's force signature surround him like a disease. Her light seemed to envelop the entire bond as he stayed hidden among the shadows.

 _Show me what I'm looking for._

The force obeyed his every command, and did exactly that. Past images and thoughts from Ahsoka were shown to Darth Vader with ease.

The darkness of the abyss quickly dissolved before his eyes. He soon saw an all too familiar planet. _Tatooine._ Vader grimaced beneath his mask, he always vowed to never go back there but no matter how hard he tried.. he always ended up on that dustball of a world. But, he knew the mission was incredibly more important than his past, so he pushed further. Now knowing where she'd be, he searched through her scattered thoughts as quickly as possible, knowing his time was almost already up before she would notice her former master's dark presence.

 _I need to get to Mos Eisley before nightfall._

 _Someone must know Obi Wan's location._

 _I need to escape... and accept Anakin's fate._

 _He's dead. All that's left is a monster. Next time I encounter Vader I'll kill him. He deserves to die for what he's done._

 _No. It's my fault. All this is my doing._

Vader continued listening to as many of her racing thoughts as he could. The information he was gaining was impeccable. She seemed to be going to Mos Eisley in search for peace... and the Jedi Master, Obi Wan Kenobi. He boiled with pure rage and balled his fist just at the sound of the Jedi's name. That man was going to pay for all the terrible things he had done.

Vader was snapped out of his thoughts when he was all of a sudden standing in a desert, with his former padawan racing towards him on a speeder. He saw her partly covered, masked face morph into an expression of pure fear when she laid eyes on him. Before she could crash into him Lord Vader disappeared. He opened his eyes abruptly as he reawakened in his meditation chambers, from what felt like was a dream. His chest moved up and down rapidly, as he stood up, stumbling out of the chamber. He took a second to breathe, trying to regain his composure. _She knows I'm coming._ He thought. _I must act swiftly._

"Commander." Vader said, speaking into his comlink. "Prepare your troops, we are going to the planet, Tatooine immediately." He paused. "I've located our target."

"Right away sir." The trooper replied.

Vader then reached out with the force and called his lightsaber into his hand and said to himself;

"The search has just begun."


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt

Ahsoka's heart stopped beating the second her eyes landed on the Sith known as Darth Vader, who was shockingly standing in the distance. On instinct, she turned her speeder to the side sharply before she could hit him face on. Not even thinking, she leaped up into the air and landed roughly on the ground, igniting both her white lightsabers in the process. She turned in Vader's direction prepared to fight him off, but strangely enough he wasn't there. She narrowed her eyes skeptically and continued to keep her guard up, not wanting a surprise attack.

 _Where is he._ She thought confused. _He can't just disappear._ But that's when Ahsoka felt something horrifyingly familiar in the back of her mind, that chilled her to the bone and made her blood run cold.

 _He opened our bond._

Panic began to take hold of her, due to that fact that she had a vivid idea of what was going to happen. _He knows where I am. I can't stay here._ She deactivated her sabers and started to pace back and forth. _But where do I go? This was my last resort. And I can't just go to Obi Wan like I planned, I'd be bringing the Empire to him._ Ahsoka shook her head and then sighed, looking up at the sky in disbelief.

It was going to be dark soon, and something told her Vader was on his way to Tatooine at that very moment. All she had to do was come up with a plan, this is no ordinary mission. She can't just hide from or kill the stormtroopers. No. It wasn't going to be that easy. This was the apprentice of the most powerful being in the galaxy, and practically second in command of the Galactic Empire...and her former master. She had only a few options since in their last encounter he almost defeated her.

Hide. Give herself up. Or fight.

She couldn't hide, her very presence would lead him straight to her so that is out if the equation. And Ahsoka couldn't just let them have her, she-

A small smirk played on her lips as an idea formed. _Perfect._ She thought and returned to her speeder. _If Darth Vader wants to hunt me down. I mine as well save him the struggle and just wait for him._

As her plan started to brew within her mind she sped over towards the canyons in the distance, preparing herself for the Empire's soon arrival.

 **On the Imperial Star Destroyer, the _Inferno._**

Vader bowed down on one knee as a hologram of the Emperor appeared.

"What news have you brought me apprentice." Sidious asked with slight agitation.

"I've managed to locate Ahsoka Tano, she's on the planet, Tatooine." Vader told him steadily, trying not to show the desperation that was visible to any eye.

"Very good." He narrowed his yellow eyes at Vader and gave a small scowl. "I sense that you are withholding information from me. That would be-"

"An unwise decision." Vader said interrupting Sidious, which he instantly regretted. But he couldn't stop now. "In the midst of finding Tano's location, she accidentally also revealed that the Jedi master..." His hands curled into a fist. "...Obi Wan Kenobi is also on the planet Tatooine. It seemed to be one of the reasons why she ventured there."

Thankfully, the information he gave to Palpatine distracted him from the fact of Vader disrespecting him. "Kenobi. After all these years of hunting him down.. we finally have him and Ahsoka. Tell me my friend, how did you gain this knowledge on both Tano and Kenobi?" He asked.

"I was able to open and repair Skywalker's bond with her." He replied not hesitating.

Sidious laughed maliciously. "Wonderful. You will leave for Tatooine immediately and capture Ahsoka Tano, bring her to me at once when you have detained her."

"A-As you wish." Vader tripped over his words in confusion. "And what of Kenobi?" He asked with slight uneasiness.

The Emperor's words were blunt and cold that seemed to cut straight through Darth Vader, making him drown in his own distress. "Leave him. Let the old fool wither away until nothing is left."

Bewildered, he struggled to keep his usual statue like composure. "Obi Wan Kenobi is one of the few remaining Jedi, he's a great threat to the Empire." Vader paused. "It would be a grave mistake to let him continue on."

Sidious leaned forward in his throne and spoke in a deadly tone, "Your emotions towards Kenobi cloud your better judgment. Letting you pursue both Ahsoka and the Jedi would be the only mistake in this situation."

Lord Darth Vader clenched his fists in anger. How could he just let Obi Wan slip through their fingers, when they could just slaughter him where he stands with such ease that it would seem unreal. Like a dream he had thought of countless times.

"Ahsoka Tano is far more important." Sidious continued, glowered at his conflicted apprentice. "Do as I say, and there will be no consequences." With that the hologram of Emperor Palpatine disappeared leaving Lord Vader in a painful silence. He stood up, only his mechanic breathing could be heard. _This is a mistake._ The anger exploded within him, his fists were curled and the ship shook and trembled from his rage uncontrollably.

Before any real damage could happen the same Commander from earlier contacted Vader on his comm. "Sir, we have arrived to Tatooine and are all ready to move out. Awaiting further instructions."

"Prepare my ship." He replied tensely. "I'm on my way to the hangar as we speak." Vader exited his chamber and did exactly that, still furious from his master's decision. But he has to do as he's asked and complete the mission. That's what he has always done and will always do. And maybe.. just maybe he can somehow convince his master to let him kill Kenobi if he does indeed completes this mission.

 _Nothing will stand in my way._

 **On the surface of Tatooine, near Ahsoka's position.**

The hatch of an Imperial Shuttle ( _Lambda-class T-4a)_ opened to Tatooine's desert terrain, just as it landed. The sun's had almost completely gone down; with only the bright sunset to give natural light. An identical ship landed perfectly at the left side as Lord Vader walked down the hatch, and onto the sanded ground. He grimaced beneath his mask, scowling at his former home, the place he never wished to see or be again. He was disgusted.

A squad of stormtroopers flanked on either side of him in unison, completely silent as they waited for their orders.

"Commander, you said a native informed you about seeing a Togruta female on a speeder, going towards those canyons. Is that correct." Vader asked, stiffening his posture and crossing his arms.

"That's right sir." The Commander said. "If we leave now we can surround our target before dusk, who is presumably taking refuge in the canyon... if that sounds like a proficient plan-Sir."

Vader mentally sighed. It got quite bothersome when your troops were nervous and even afraid of you. At times it seemed their fear affected the plan. And that was an immense problem. "Good. Gather your men."

He replied and walked forward with a burning determination to capture his former apprentice. And that was no question if he would or not. But the real question that was nagging at the back of his mind was what plans the Emperor had set for her. What could he possibly need from the Gray Jedi Ahsoka Tano?

"Let's move out!" The Commander shouted and the Platoons of stormtroopers followed their superiors without a second thought; readying themselves for the coming battle.

It was twilight when all the troops were stationed in their correct positions. Most were located on either side of the canyon, wether it was on top, the ground or even hidden away in small crevices and ledges-waiting for the perfect moment to attack and capture the target, Fulcrum.

Lord, Darth Vader was standing at the top of the right side of the canyon, looking down upon the rocky valley. He stood completely still, his eyes were closed and he focused on the surrounding force. Her signature was vibrant-it was clear. Yet she knew he was looking for her exact location, so she concealed it with such a thick fog that all he could tell was that Ahsoka was nearby.

It wasn't good enough. She's dangerous. Skilled. Resourceful.

Anakin Skywalker was her master, this was a large disadvantage to the mission. She knew his tactics, battle strategies, fighting techniques and most of all; his way of thinking and processing the situation. But this was also a disadvantage to her. So who knows what will happen between the Warrior and the Sith Lord.

"My lord, we've spotted our target. She's down in the Valley." The commander said with visible determination.

Vader continued to keep his eyes shut, half listening.

"And, she's just...uh-meditating on the ground, sir." The trooper stood there in a nervous silence, unsure of what will happen or what he'll have to do.

Vader let the Commander's words hang in the air as he thought intently. _She's standing her ground and waiting. That means she knows our location... and that we're watching._ He crossed his arms, looking over his options and what he should do. _Of course she does. She could have easily put two and two together after the realization that our bond had been opened. But why make herself vulnerable to us? Why not run? Or even find shelter and hide?_ The answer to his question was quickly given. _She must have a plan. And with that a good one._

He turned to to the Commander abruptly, opening his eyes in the process and seeing a glowing world of red, from his suit's lenses. "I will go down there and face her alone. Order your men to stand their ground until I give the word."

"Of course-"

"And when I do I want her completely surrounded, we will not allow her to escape. We can't-will not fail this mission." Vader ordered harshly. The trooper gave a stiff nod of the head and walked away to his designated position.

Vader looked up at the black sky, it was filled with moons, planets and trillions of bright stars. It was calming. And for a brief moment he felt peace, everything else farded away until it was only the vast universe above him. But he pulled his gaze away, breaking the trance. His eyes were planted on the Togruta shadow far beneath him.

It was time.

Vader jumped off the ledge he was on without the slightest hesitation, and used the force to break the fall as he landed on the rocky terrain. He then stood up from a kneeling position, composing himself. _To show fear and weariness, would be condemning yourself to a certain death._

The bright moon shown across the land, lighting up every hill, desert, canyon and dune, like an enormous spotlight. Vader's shadow was visible when he took a few steps forward towards Ahsoka Tano, who had not moved even an inch. He stood a little over fifteen feet away. Her back was facing him as she sat perfectly still in a meditative position, the moon was set in front of her making the outline of the woman's body a dark silhouette.

She was in complete balance, not on the light or dark side. Only the Gray.

The silence grew deafening as time passed. And the troopers became anxious and impatient from the lack of their usual chaotic missions, but they stayed put and waited for their orders. Lord Vader and Fulcrum were neither of these things. Anxious or impatient. Vader was somewhat calm and composed, while Ahsoka was absolutely tranquil and serene.

Her eyes were softly closed as she breathed in and out slowly, she could feel every single life form surrounding her, every feeling and every emotion. Especially the Sith Lord. Their bond was clear and smooth like fresh water on stone, it was almost balanced. Almost.

"I suspected that you were dead." Was all Vader could come up with to say. His voice was cold.

A minute or two passed before she replied in a cool tone, not moving from where she sat. "Everyone has."

Vader narrowed his eyes curiously. "Have you not informed the Rebellion of your survival."

She paused again, steadying her words and train of thought, "Being 'dead' is...somewhat peaceful."

A moment passed and there was no reply, indicating what was to come. They both didn't know how this was going to go down, but the Sith Lord had a strong feeling he would succeed.

Vader stood there, watching her and waiting, for he knew how intelligent she was when it came to situations like this particular one. If they weren't careful and precise they would surely fail, or at least come close to it.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, genuinely wondering. "Your men grow anxious by the minute, I can sense their uneasiness."

"I may have destroyed Skywalker but that doesn't mean his memories are gone." Ahsoka clenched her teeth together and winced at his words. He watched her carefully from behind, sensing that twing of pain. "We both know each other's way of thinking." He said very knowingly. "And in your case, Fulcrum, you can be extremely resourceful when it comes to an unfair fight. So waiting for the perfect moment would be wise."

"You didn't wait to take action on Malachor." She said simply.

"That was... a different situation." He replied, remembering that awful day. It was nothing but a failure, a total mess. He was very surprised that Palpatine didn't punish him for what had happened. But yet again, maybe he already has and he just doesn't know it yet.

Ahsoka finally stood up from the ground and turned around to face her enemy, her body was still practically a silhouette with the moon shining brightly behind her. When she spoke her voice was clear and firm, "What do you want from me, Vader. I know I'm an enemy of the Empire, but I sense there's more to this then just being a Rebel." She narrowed her eyes. "You need something."

Vader didn't answer right away, and in all honesty he didn't exactly know what to say. Due to the fact that he, himself didn't know why his master wanted her so gravely. "My master has given me strict orders. Nothing else."

She raised an eyebrow, "He doesn't trust you?" Ahsoka found this interesting, a master and apprentice had a close bond with one another. They trusted each other with information and their lives. But in this case it seemed to be different. _Palpatine doesn't even trust his own creation. His monster._

Vader ignored her reply and spoke with an slight tone of anger. "We can do this two ways."

"I very well know." Ahsoka said calmly. "Either I willingly come with you... or this situation turns into a mess."

"You are coming with the Empire either way." Vader responded confidently. _She won't escape, that's final._

She scowled at his pridefulness. "You sound so sure." Even though Anakin was gone, and in his words 'destroyed', they still had extremely similar characteristics, which that would be overconfidence in his case.

"Oh I am, Fulcrum." He said. "If you were wise you'd make this easy for all of us, and come without another word." Although he said this, another part of him craved to see what she would do, and most of all what would happen; and who would win the fight?

Ahsoka thought on this for a brief moment. But overall the constant rebellious side got to her. "I will not be your pray that you think you can just hunt, attack and capture whenever you'd like." She told him sternly. "I'm saying this not as an enemy, but as a person trying to find refuge away from the war...and the pain." Her voice softened slightly. "Leave me be. Nor you or the Rebellion will ever hear from me again."

Vader had no words. This was an unsuspected thing.. he for sure thought she'd put up a fight against him. But really this was just a woman wanting to run away from this terrible galaxy. To seek refuge and find peace.

She stuttered, feeling a wrench in her gut from the memory that now surfaced in her mind. "I know you understand why I want to leave."

 _I understand, more than you realize I understand wanting to walk away from the order._

 _I know._

Lord Vader felt a rush of coldness and pain throughout his body from her powerful words. _I could let her be... tell my master she escaped._ He had a moment of weaknesses. Pure weakness and just as it passsed he felt nothing but shame and disappointment in himself. _No._

"You are weak to want to leave your place in this war and duties behind... you always were." The anger inside of him began to simmer from his foolishness of even thinking to let her go and from these painful memories. If his master were here he'd very much be dead.

Ahsoka was deeply hurt by his response. But it was true... it was. It seemed she always ran away from things.. _I really am weak._ She bowed her head down for a second, gathering her mental strength. "You're right. I'm weak." Ahsoka said looking at him dead in the eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'm foolish enough to let you capture me so easily." Something happened within Ahsoka... something changed. And it wasn't a good kind of change.

There was a tremor in the force... a warning. Vader felt it like a sharp nonexistent pain in the back of his mind, making him grab hold and ignite his lightsaber, jumping into a fighting stance in the process.

Just then, Ahsoka raised her left hand towards the right side of the canyon, thrashing it downward... and with it came large boulders and loose rocks. It came crashing down on multiple stormtroopers and Lord Vader himself.

Instantly troops got into their fighting positions, blasters went off as they fired at Ahsoka, you could hear shouts and cries from the stormtroopers. Darth Vader managed to use the force and block the falling debris, he flung it to the side and grunted furiously. He wasn't surprised in the least. Though, her presence felt slightly different. He brushed the thought away and focused on the mission.

Ahsoka ignited both of her lightsabers and blocked each and every one of the red blaster bolts with an angelic swiftness that she has always used. _How am I getting out of this one._ She thought worriedly. But she'd find a way, she always does.

A stray bolt grazed the side of her shoulder, making her cry out in pain. She glanced at it quickly, wincing, before she had to continue focusing on the problem at hand.

Vader saw what happened and instantly spoke into his comlink, "Set weapons to stun, I want her alive!" He snarled and proceeded to move forward, gripping his saber tightly.

Now only a few feet away from her, he quickly raised his weapon and slashed downwards only to be met and blocked by Ahsoka's pure white lightsaber's.

"I thought you wanted me alive!" She growled enraged, holding her ground as she continued to block his saber.

The Commander looked down at them as they began to duel, his men continued shooting down at Fulcrum which was quite unnecessary. "Cease-fire! Cease-fire!" He ordered and the troops obeyed his command and silently watched the two force users battle each other.

Vader replied to Ahsoka in a matching tone, "Dead and injured aren't the same!" He slashed at her once more, and then again and again only to be dodged by Ahsoka's own lightsabers each time. With a quick parry, she spun herself around and slashed at Vader's side aggressively, very slightly using her anger.

The Sith Lord sensed this as he swung at her head with full force, "You're using the dark side." He sneered, quite surprised.

She blocked his swing, visibly struggling, and for a single second her face flushed with the realization that he was right. The anger she was just using quickly dissipated, but it came with a cost. Vader took advantage of her moment of hesitation and powerfully force pushed her backwards. She landed roughly on her back, the air was temporarily knocked out of her and she lost eyesight for a brief moment.

Vader didn't waste any time and stalked over to Ahsoka. He ignited his blood red lightsaber, now towering over the Togruta. When she gained her vision back her eyes widened in panic when she saw the Sith Lord standing above her. On instinct she called her sabers to her with the force and activated them as she jumped up to her feet, and got into a defensive position.

"You're unbalanced, Fulcrum." Vader said, sensing it as clear as the moon in the sky. It was like something in the dark side had thrown all her emotions off, making her unstable within the force.

She scowled and didn't say a thing. He was yet again correct, but the Gray Jedi wouldn't admit that. She wouldn't accept the truth because it terrified her. It made her blood run ice cold... "The only unbalanced one here is you." She finally said, gripping the hilts of her lightsabers tighter.

"You speak blindly." Vader told her in his deep mechanical voice. "The anger you feel has clouded your thoughts and judgement." It was the truth and only the truth. Nothing else. Ahsoka's disturbed emotions made her fighting skills and techniques sloppy, her mind was fogged and clouded by the dark side. Making her absolutely weak.

 _This is going to be easier than expected._

She all of a sudden slashed her sabers to the side, aiming for the upper portion of his body. He easily blocked the strike and sent her powerful, bombarding swings and thrusts, trying to overwhelm her and overall defeat his opponent.

He did just that and managed to slice the side of her thigh and waste, making her cry out and growl in pain. Her strength started to quickly deteriorate, blocking Vader's saber got more difficult. It seemed impossible to keep her defenses up, she was able to weakly force push him backwards, but that ultimately led to Ahsoka letting go of her sabers and dropping to her knees in exhaustion. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't help but use the dark side of the force. It seemed to be draining her of all energy.

Vader looked down at her, genuinely curious on the darkness that had already began to take hold her mind and body. "You are coming with me to Coruscant where I will deliver you to my master." He said coldly, deactivating his weapon. _The duel is over._ The stormtroopers made their way over to them both, raising their weapons and surrounding Ahsoka in unison.

 _I have succeeded._

Ahsoka looked up at him with such a horrible stare that it made Vader almost wince. Her voice was sharp and full of rage, "You and your precious Empire will fall." She said in a deadly tone. "I'll make sure of it."

Two troopers grabbed her by the arms and forced her to her feet. They put special force-cuffs on her wrists, prevented her from using the force as long as their attached to the prisoner. Ahsoka's darkened eyes never left Vader, she felt such anger towards him that it became painful. She still had no idea why she was feeling and using so much darkness. But it wasn't her doing, it couldn't be. Just an hour ago she was completely at peace with herself and everything surrounding her. But somewhere in the duel the dark side was able to seep through her protective barrier and take hold of her soul in the process. The question she needed to answered was, will the darkness ever go away? _No, of course it will. I just...lost control. It's nothing. I'm fine._ She thought of it wearily as the stormtroopers took her away toward their shuttles.

Soon she would be in Emperor Palpatine's palace. The thought of being in the same room as him sent shivers down her spine.. but what scared her most of all was what does Darth Sidious want from her? It wasn't good. That was a fact. Nothing good comes from that man, only darkness and pure evil.

So just thinking about him having "plans" for her was terrifying. Her thoughts continued to race with ideas, but in all honesty she wouldn't get an answer to her questions until she could ask the Emperor herself.

Ahsoka muttered a single prayer. In hopes that this will be the thing that protects her as she travels into darkness.

 _May the force be with me always, may it give me Peace and Harmony, I ask that it protects my soul from the evil I shall face and the pain I will endure._

But deep down inside, Ahsoka Tano knows that not even the force can save her from this destiny. Nothing can, and nothing will.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unwanted Destiny

**Coruscant,**

 **Emperor Palpatine's palace.**

Coldness...

Evil...

Pain...

Darkness...

Ahsoka could hear the echoing screams from the past. The screams and cries from individuals that she had grown so close too, it had haunted her dreams for over a decade. And now, as she walked the halls of the Former Jedi temple, it was like reliving the all too familiar nightmare.

 _Don't think about it._ She told herself.

But terrible flashbacks and memories plagued her every thought, nothing could distract her. There was no way to stop this, it was like a thick toxic poison infecting her mind.

Darth Vader walked next to her, his right hand gripping her arm tightly; forcing her to keep up with his uncalled for fast-pace. A squad of troopers followed closely behind, the only sound to be heard was Vader's mechanical breathing and the Stormtroopers boots thudding quietly against the ground, as they continued to move forward.

Ahsoka kept her eyes planted ahead, with only the occasional glance at the Sith Lord. She must admit, it was strange being this close to him. To the machine. The monster. All the other times they were in each other's presence they had been at each other's throats with lightsabers. But this time it was different. He was completely calm...or just emotionless. Either one of those applies.

She looked at him once again, examining the mask and his lifeless eyes. It made her heart ache knowing this is what became of her master. He was always so loving and devoted to the ones he cared for, but then again, the love and passion he felt for.. Padmé is what caused his downfall. Or it took part in it, Ahsoka didn't exactly know the entire story of how and why Anakin turned to the dark side.

Vader noticed her deep stare and she instantly looked away at the ground. He could sense her uneasiness from being back at the Temple, he too could feel the intense darkness and sorrow that latched onto the very walls. But instead of dreading it or feeling "regret", he used the pain to strengthen his attachment to the dark side, therefore strengthening him.

"Turn this way." He all of a sudden ordered and they banked a left, down another wide hallway. They passed other weary Stormtroopers from the sight of Vader, but also curious ones due to the fact that the enemy and mysterious Fulcrum was with him.

"Where are you taking me." Ahsoka finally asked, aggravated by how he was quite literally dragging her down the large hallways.

Vader didn't even look at her when he spoke, "I will not answer questions you already know the answer too." He said bluntly and continued walking at his quick pace making Ahsoka sigh and scowl with discomfort. Minutes later they arrived at two double doors; Ahsoka then mentally guessed that it led to the throne room.

Great.

Two of the Emperor's Royal guards stood at either side of the doors. They were unmoving, silent and of course deadly. Ahsoka looked them up and down, scanning their weapons and attire. She was secretly making an escape plan on instinct, but without her lightsabers it would be extremely difficult (and quite impossible) to get passed Vader, the Emperor and the Royal guards. _Suicide. It would be suicide._ Ahsoka thought and she grimaced.

Vader gazed at her intensely and gripped Ahsoka's arm tighter as he looked into her mind. "It would be suicide indeed." He said in a warning tone of voice.

Ahsoka pulled her arm out of his grip and shot him a glare. "Stay out of my head." She snapped.

"You try anything and I will personally end your pathetic life." he sneered and then with a single wave of his hand, the Royal guards let them pass and they entered the throne room...

It was dark, the air was thick with malice and only the night sky and the few lamps lit up the vast room. Red and white Imperial flags hung down from the ceiling and waved very slightly from the cold draft. Ahsoka wanted to just use the force to tear it all down, it was an insult to her and the fallen Jedi warriors.

Steps led up to a platform where four identical Royal guards stood at their designated post, and between them sat the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. His glowing yellow eyes and malicious smile peeked through the hood of his cloak at the sight of his apprentice and Ahsoka Tano.

"You have done impeccable work, my friend." He said to Vader distractedly, his gaze never left the Gray Jedi. "Finally... Ahsoka Tano, mine at last."

Ahsoka's face twitched and her fists curled in pure hatred as she looked upon this evil creature. He took away almost everything she had ever loved and he would someday pay with his life. "Whatever you want from me, you won't get it! I'll never help you or this Empire." She said tensely, clenching her teeth together. Vader then pushed her forward towards the steps making her grunt, and then bowed down in his usual respect for his master.

"Never say never, my friend." Palpatine told her in a calm voice. "Don't be foolish." He looked down at Ahsoka, not breaking his stare as he began to peer into her mind with ease. Ahsoka could instantly feel what he was doing, she winced through the pain and tried to block him out by putting up mental walls. But he quickly destroyed each one..

"My my, you impress me Ahsoka. Such resilience, such strength." He said mockingly and paused. "I sense great anger and pain within you." Palpatine said and smirked and dove deeper into her thoughts and emotions. So far that he felt and saw everything he needed to see. Ahsoka closed her eyes and continued in vain to drive him out of her mind. But it was no use, he was too powerful. "So much...hate. Towards me, Lord Vader and yourself."

"Enough. Get out of my head" She muttered quietly, still focusing on trying to keep him out, but utterly failing.

"Tell me, why is it you feel this way towards yourself." he asked in his raspy voice, flat out ignoring her.

"I said enough!" She yelled and unexpectedly reached out with the force trying to attack him, yet before she could cause any damage Vader jumped to his feet and grasped her throat with the force. She rose off the ground and clawed at her neck in absolute pain. You could hear the very slight cracking of her neck as Vader held on to the grasp he had on her.

The Emperor only laughed and clapped his hands slowly, "An unwise decision, Lady Tano. But you will learn." He would break her into a million pieces, crush her... shatter her soul until there was nothing left but weak shards of her former self. And then he would put her back together, build her back up until she's stronger than before. Make her into his own twisted image. It was what he did best, that will never change.

Vader continued force choking Ahsoka, he watched in silence as she struggled to let air into her lungs. The evil sith Lord, Darth Vader was quite different than the typical Sith. Most might say he'd enjoy it, or at least he should enjoy it, he is a Sith after all..but to be honest he felt nothing. He wasn't enjoying this. What's there to enjoy? Like always he was numb, numb to everything. And whenever he did feel any emotion it was nothing but anger and hate. He doesn't "love" or "enjoy" anything, especially not this.

There is only one thing that could bring a smile to his face, and that would be killing Obi Wan Kenobi. But Palpatine was clear he had no interest in the old hermat. So once again, there was only a boiling rage inside of the fallen Jedi Knight.

"Release her." The Emperor ordered and Vader let her go instantly, she fell to her knees and clutched her throat as she coughed and heaved for air. "Lady Tano, you are to be escorted to your chambers at once. You will be comfortable there." Another wicked smile played on his hideous wrinkled white lips...

"Until next time."


	5. Chapter 5: Torture

**I Week Later:**

"Look at you." Darth Vader sneered. "So pathetic...so weak." He mocked Ahsoka Tano as she layed on the cold hard floor, beaten and bruised. Crimson blood pulled in her mouth and covered the injuries on her body. Its been one week, one week since she refused to take any use of the Emperor's so called hospitality. But now she was Vader's little project. She remembered exactly what Palpatine had said to her after she refused. "Well, if you will not accept anything from me than I'm afraid I'll have to let Lord Vader use his... techniques on you." He replied with a smile. Seven days of pure torture and she still hadn't given in to the dark side. And the thought of that would keep her going until her last breath. She promised herself two things: That she would never accept things from the Empire and that she'd never turn to the dark side. Never.

"The only weak one is you." Ahsoka spat, glaring up at him and that terrifying mask which she hated with passion. "You gave into the dark side with ease, I'm fighting it with everything I have. I'd say I'm the stronger one."

Vader clenched his teeth in anger and force pushed her into the cell wall, denting it on impact and making Ahsoka groan in pain. "You know nothing of my journey to the dark side!" he fumed. He experienced things he so wanted to forget, done things he couldn't take back and caused people undying pain.

With shaky legs, Ahsoka got to her feet. "I know enough." She replied with utter hate and pain in her voice. "I know that you killed your wife, and left everyone that ever cared for you behind!" Her voice wavered, "A-all...all for power."

She then felt a sudden rush of fury and charged for him, using the force to throw him to the side. Vader saw it coming and had time to very slightly block the strike, causing less damage to him. This was actually the first time since Tattooine that Ahsoka attacked him in any way. It gave him pleasure in knowing that he was slowly breaking her down. She had no idea he was and she never would until it was too late. Truth be told Vader began corrupting her the day their force connection was reopened. And he would do this until she was just as evil and nefarious as he was.

Ahsoka suddenly jumped up and attempted to send a powerful spinning kick to the more fragile areas of his suit to cause fatal damage. But she was already quite injured while Vader was at the peak of his health. So when she once again threw an attack his way his instincts reacted and caught her leg mid air and threw Ahsoka to the ground, knocking the breath out of her. Instead of giving her another opportunity to get back up and fight, he used the force to hold her down in place.

With his deep, mechanical voice he said in a warning tone, "You decided to endure this suffering, not I, nor the Emperor. So I would highly suggest that you think twice before attempting to harm me." He pulled her to him with the force and grasped her throat with his gloved hand. "Or you will receive more pain than you could ever imagine." He squeezed her neck tightly, making her try to gasp for air. She clawed at his hand, trying to relieve the pressure, but black spots began to take over her vision and her head spun from lack of oxygen.

Vader looked deeply into Ahsoka's pained eyes as the life began to slowly leave her. The rage of the dark side blinded him from seeing what he was truly doing and for an unexpected split second he heard a soft, feminine voice envelope his thoughts...it was tranquil... peaceful. Something he hadn't felt in years.

" _Anakin..."_

His eyes widened but he continued to choke Ahsoka with all his strength. He thought it was just his imagination playing tricks on him but it quickly came again but now in a distressed, saddened voice.

" _Anakin please...please don't do this. Don't make the same mistake again."_ It said and Vader could hear the tears in her words. _"Not the mistake you made with me..."_ Just as the voice faded Ahsoka's eyes rolled into the back of her head and fell unconscious.

The voice left just as fast as it appeared.

Vader's stone cold heart skipped a beat and shock rushed through his bones like electricity. "Padmé..." And just like that he instantly let go of his grip on the prisoner and let her limp body fall to the floor. Lord Darth Vader was left alone with only his bewilderment to keep him company. He was, overall, confused and in perpetual shock.

Whatever had just happened was not a good thing... for him at least.

 **Three Days Later:**

Ahsoka's eyes flared open the instant she regained consciousness. The very last thing she remembered was being choked to death by the Sith Lord, Darth Vader himself. She sat up abruptly but instantly regretted it when she felt pain shoot through her body from her injuries. Her head throbbed so intensely that she felt as if there was a marching band inside her skull. "Kriff..." she groaned and her voice was as of now damaged. She then did her best to ignore the pain and scanned the moonlit room she was currently in.

Two large windows were at either side of her and below each of them were nightstands that matched the large, dark colored bed. The room itself was quite spacious, yet dully decorated with some imperial propaganda which made Ahsoka grimace. On the left wall was a large black wardrobe and next to it was a door, most likely leading to the bathroom. There was a desk as well towards the right, with a chair and lamp. She must say, if this wasn't from the Empire it would be quite a nice place to stay. But since the Emperor provided it, the room could burn down for all she cared.

Ahsoka sat at the side of the bed, gathering the little strength to stand up. Areas of her naked body were covered in bandages and gauze, and she sighed from the painful aches that plagued her bones and then stood up without another thought. She limped over to the wardrobe and opened it in hopes to find something suitable to wear. But to her disappointment there was only a silk, Raven colored robe that was far too 'stylish' for her taste. But it was either that or nothing so she just had to deal with it.

After Ahsoka put on the slick, clinging dresswear she went to the main door of the room and opened it. To her great surprise there was another entire room. A gray couch, with a glass coffee table was at the center of the room and a rug with the Empire's symbol on it was below the furniture. There was countless other things that put the room together, yet it was as dull as the bedroom but also as spacious. Her eyes continued searching around the room and something caught her attention. There was a letter taped to the double doors...she went over and read it carefully:

 ** _Lady Tano,_**

 ** _Emperor Palpatine has requested that I arrive to your assigned quarters shortly after you awake. I will bring you the things that I deem suitable for you at that time. And I personally ask you to restrain yourself from attempting to escape, there are specially trained officers of the Empire outside the door that I ordered to capture on sight if you do decide to run. I assure you that there is no getting out as long as you are my prisoner._**

 ** _The Emperor only asks that you take advantage of the freedom you have, or I will easily put you back into that cell._**

 ** _-Lord Vader_**

Ahsoka huffed in irritation and simply let the paper go, with not a care in the world. Now all that was left to do was to wait for the Sith to arrive. How fun.

 **Later That Evening:**

Vader swiftly marched towards his prisoners living quarters, his black cape following behind him as well as an Empire protocol droid. It quicky pushed a cart full of everyday essentials as it tried to keep up with the man like machine.

He was not looking forward to this. He should be out leading the Empire into the war against the nasty Rebel scum, not babysitting a worthless prisoner. His master must be mistaken if he actually thinks Lady Tano could be useful. Yes, she has information about the enemy but why keep her alive this long. Vader had multiple ideas, and none ended well.

Two Royal guards were stationed outside the door to Ahsoka's room and with a quick wave of his hand they obediently stepped aside, allowing him to enter. He punched in the code and the doors instantly hissed open, and closed behind him and the droid. He found Ahsoka sitting comfortably in the corner of the couch, it appeared that she just woken up for she had bags under her eyes and he could sense the exhaustion radiating off of her.

He waisted no time and instantly spoke. "Like I told you in the letter I have brought you what you will need." Vader looked back at the droid and pointed to Ahsoka's room, it quickly pushed the cart in that direction.

Ahsoka didn't give a single response, she only stared at him without any emotion.

"I, or a droid will deliver you food for your meals once in the morning, you will be checked on occasionally. If anything new is issued you will know quickly." Vader told her.

"I..." Ahsoka finally said, her voice low and raspy from the damage he caused her. "... don't want any of this."

"You don't have a choice." he replied bluntly, dully noticing the pain she was in.

Ahsoka glared at him, wanting to yell, tell him off, scream, but she knew that she was in no shape to. So she for now, bit her tongue and held her ground.

"The letter also stated that there are officers outside your door, that was not a bluff if you thought it to be, so I do deeply suggest that you don't try to leave. It would be a shame to have to give you more painful memories." Vader said, in a cold mocking way.

Ahsoka stood up with a scowl, Vader didn't react... though he surprisingly couldn't help but notice the form fitting robe she wore. It...fit and looked quite nicely on her. She seemed to read his thoughts and she crossed her arms in an uncomfortable manner. Vader realized this and pushed the thought away, and thankfully the droid re-entered the room to break the silence.

"The prisoner is all taken care of, my Lord." the black, sleek robot said.

"Very well." Vader replied, finally saying something. He then turned to Ahsoka just as he was about to leave, "I hope you realize that you and I will be seeing each other more often than we'd both like."

"We both better get used to it then." Ahsoka responded back, and without another reply he left and the doors hissed shut behind him. Ahsoka pinched the bridge of her nose, how was she going to get out of this?

 **A/N: Just want to thank all of you for the wonderful feedback! It really means a lot to me! And sorry for how long this story takes, I have school so I NEVER have time for myself. So again, thank youuuu :) Also, the reason why this story is Rated Mature is because of upcoming violence and maybe some future lemons between certain characters...what do you all think about that? Yes? No? Just tell me in the comments or message me! Either way is fine!**


	6. Chapter 6: Answers of The Unknown

**T** **hree Months Later:**

It had been three long, painfully boring yet stressful months for both Ahsoka Tano and Darth Vader. For the entire ninety days Ahsoka sat around her quarters, doing nothing but reading, worrying, and trying to find a way to escape and contact the Rebellion. She of course tried using the force to talk to anyone that's a Rebel, especially the memebers of the Ghost Crew; but she ended in failure each time she tried. Her guess was that Emperor Palpatine was somehow blocking her with the force, keeping her from contacting anyone in the outside world.

She felt extremely isolated. The only human interaction she had was when Vader delivered the meals for her food or anything else she needed. But can you really call that a good interaction? Let alone a _human_ interaction? Vader was more machine than man, so those daily visits weren't something she looked forward too. And all he brought were painful memories of the past, he used to be her master...they fought side by side for years. Always watching each other's backs in the midst of battle, saving the lives of innocents on the daily while even making it fun for each other, because they both knew that if you were always serious during a time of war it would suck the life right out of you; until there was nothing left but an empty shell. She missed those long days with Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody and most of all... him. They were practically family. But she lost all of that because she made a terrible decision. One she still regrets to this day.

Ahsoka left the Jedi Order, she left Anakin when she knew he needed her just as much as she needed him. She overall blamed herself for his downfall to the Dark Side. If she would have just stayed... things might of turned out differently. She could have stopped it. But there was no going back now. It was far too late.

And Vader, Vader was frustrated. No, he was beyond frustrated he was absolutely furious and filled with rage. For three straight months he had to babysit his enemy, rather than doing his job and fighting for the Empire. And most of all he was enraged with his master, Palpatine. What in the force's name did he want with Ahsoka Tano? Why keep her alive? Why let her live in a cozy apartment?! Yet every time he brought the subject up the Emperor dismissed him like he was nothing but a child. And oh how he despised seeing Ahsoka almost every day. Was this some sort of cruel joke his master was playing?

In the past, thinking of Ahsoka was never a good idea. It would often make him think of the good and bad timess they had during the Clone Wars. So he locked up the memories and buried them so far down that he couldn't get to them even if he wanted too. But now he had to look at the face of his former student every damn day. He dreaded it because that's exactly what makes him remember. Her face. Those crystal blue eyes. Ahsoka has obviously changed since he first met her, but her eyes never once did. They looked mysterious and wise, but they always had a bloodthirsty shine to them.

Vader found a way to escape his past, and that was achieved by pushing away all emotion and becoming a war machine, a monster. But now that Ahsoka Tano was officially back in his life...his entire world was turned upside down. Especially now, because he had no missions to go on, no killing, no planning battles, nothing but his thoughts and seeing Ahsoka. There was absolutely no distractions from this terrible reality.

Ahsoka walked out of her bedroom to find Vader standing in the front are of her quarters. She mentally sighed in exasperation.

"Good day, Lady Tano." Vader said as he entered her room with a small box of the things she needed.

"I wouldn't call it a good day." She muttered as she finished putting on two bracelets. "And you don't need to call me 'Lady Tano.' Ahsoka is fine."

"As you wish." Vader replied coldly and continued to stand there.

Ahsoka noticed the basket in his hand and walked over to him casually. They both were honestly growing comfortable with each other. In a... hateful way. Out of everything inside the box the two bottles of Red Wine caught her eye.

"The Emperor wished this to be delivered to you, as a...peace offering." Vader said and handed her the basket. She took it over to the kitchen across the room and put it on one of the counters.

"A peace offering." Ahsoka echoed. "How lovely." she said with sarcasm. Her voice was far from having gratitude. She then grabbed a bottle and scanned it, "Oh, from Shili. My home planet." She said looking at Vader. "He really does know how to butter someone up into liking him. But screw it." She said and popped open the bottle of wine. "This is the most exciting thing that's happened in three months." She grabbed the wine glass from the box and poured the red liquid into it. "And the last interesting thing was you choking me to death."

"You can either stay stuck in the past or get over what happened and move on." He replied knowingly. "Wounds heal."

"Ah, I see Because, that worked so well out for you?" He was not amused. She rolled her eyes. Taking a sip of the wine she asked, "May I ask you something?"

"You will do so even if I deny the request, I don't see a point in you even asking for my permission." Vader said, very used to her stubbornness. _"She adopted that from Skywalker."_ He thought.

"Do you realize how manipulative Palpatine is? Do you see how he uses you? I'd hope you do because it's _very_ obvious." Ahsoka said as she wrapped a black shall around her, matching with the black, spaghetti strapped jumper she wore.

Vader had absolutely no response.

"I bet all your troops see it as well." She paused. "It makes you look weak."

"You don't have any idea what you're speaking of, _Lady Tano._ My relationship with my master doesn't concern you. At all." He said in a threatening tone and turned around to leave.

Ahsoka gave him a glare but then reluctantly said, "I have one more question."

He sighed, turning back around and waited for whatever she was about to say.

"Why am I here." Ahsoka asked genuinely curious. Yet once again, Lord Vader was at a loss for responses. That was all Ahsoka needed, she could sense that his guess was as good as her's.

Nothing else was said, and Vader left. Both of them were confused, frustrated, and most of all... worried.

"Lord Vader." A stormtrooper addressed the Sith Lord. "The Emperor has requested both yours and Lady Tano's presence at once, sir."

Vader curled his hand into a fist and gave a tense nod to the trooper before walking straight back into Ahsoka's room. She looked at him skeptically the second he came in. "What are you doing back here so quickl-"

"I was just informed that my master has requested both of our presences in the throne room." Vader said cutting her off sharply.

"What? Why?" Ahsoka asked stunned. Its been three months and now he wants to talk. After all this time?

"Yes. Now follow me." They both left the room side by side, with their minds racing on what Palpatine may want...

 **The Emperor's Throne Room:**

With his hand gently on her back, Vader guided her through the corridor all the way to to the Emperor. Like the Grim Reaper leading poor souls to the Underworld. To be doomed forever.

Ahsoka could feel her heart pounding in her chest. If she was being honest, she was scared.. Absolutely terrified. It had been over three months since the last time she was "graced" with Palpatine's malicious presence.

"What do you think he wants?" Ahsoka asks, with obvious fear in her voice.

Vader paused, "I do not know." And that was the truth. Everything that his master has done was completely surprising, Vader could never guess what he would do next.

They both entered the throne room. Darkness spread over them like a fog. It was overwhelming, and heavy. And like venom from a snake, The Emperor spoke.

"Ahsoka Tano. Lord Vader." he sat upon his dark throan, with a crooked grin on his face, and yellow eyes seemed to glow from under his hood. "I thank you, Lady Tano for joining me this evening."

Vader bowed down obediently, and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You say that as if I came here by my own free will." she spat. Vader's heart dropped at the disrespectful Ahsoka gave his master. If that were him, electricity would already be flowing through his crippled body.

Palpatine laughed, "Yes, yes, you have a point." his face suddenly deadpanned. "Now, come here."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes as a shiver ran down her spine. "Um-" she struggled to find words, let alone decide what too do next.

Vader looked up at her, sensing the anxiety she was currently enduring. He had absolutely no idea what his master would do. If he was being honest, he felt on edge about this entire situation. About his former Padawan being here, about Palpatine... everything. _"Ahsoka."_ Vader spoke through their bond. _"Obey him. You must."_ He almost sounded like he was trying to... warn her? _"If you don't, you'll come to regret it. Trust me."_

Ahsoka glanced at him, her eyes wide with fear, and then nodded her head. With a deep breath she walked closer and closer to the throne.

"Good... good." Palpatine smiled nefariously. Ahsoka was now right before him, she stood tall, trying to show the little confidence she possessed at that very moment. "You have no idea how special you are, Ahsoka Denariss Tano." He spoke in a hushed tone, staring so deep into Ahsoka's eyes she felt her soul was exposed to him completely. "You have such powerful potential. You remind me of when I first found, Anakin Skywalker." His mind drifted to decades ago, to when he first saw a young boy who stopped an entire battle with nothing but a fighter jet, and his skills from podracing on his home planet. "He was truly magnificent. He had the power of a hundred Jedi warriors. But...Anakin soon became what was the definition of a broken, corrupted Jedi. He had too big of a heart, too much passion for those he loved."

Ahsoka's heart tugged with sadness and regret. _I should have been there._ _I could have saved him..._ She felt pain radiating off of Lord Vader, who remaind kneeling down. They both knew, Palpatine was saying these exact things on purpose. He has a reason for saying and doing _everything._ A manipulative, dark reason that is.

"His love for his clone brothers..." The emperor continue. "Love for his Master, Obi Wan Kenobi. Love for his wife, Padmé Amidala. His mother. And love for you... Ahsoka Tano." A smirk formed on his cracked lips. "He ultimately failed all of them. In the end."

Ahsoka had enough of this. She was angry, alone, hurting, and overall tired of his shit. "I'm **_done_** playing your games, Palpatine. Why am I hear? What do you want from me?"

The Sith Lord was slow to speak, but when he did, there was no sign of lies or manipulation. "Its not what I want from you, Ahsoka. It's what you want from me."

Vader's head instantly looked up in their direction, and Ahsoka's face morphed into an expression of bewilderment. "What... I don't... I don't understand." She tripped over her words as sweat began to form on her forehead.

"Of course you understand my dear. I know what keeps you up at night, what makes you feel like a complete failure. You loathe yourself because of it." He paused. "I know how much you want to get rid of this pain, how much you crave being released from this dark prison you built for yourself."

Ahsoka shook her head, shaking very slightly. "You don't know anything." Her body expression, voice and everything about her betrayed her words.

Vader watched from a distance, feeling his own heart pounding in the process. What could possibly be tearing Ahsoka Tano apart like this?

"Stop denying it, Lady Tano." Palpatine's words spilled off his tongue like venom, poisoning and destroying any light near him. "You blame yourself for Anakin Skywalker's downfall to the dark side. You blame yourself for all your clone brothers murdering every Jedi in cold blood. **_You_** blame yourself for every death caused by the Empire!" He slammed his fist down upon his throan. "You believe if you hadn't abondoned him on that dreadful day at sunset, than Anakin would still be alive. He would still be with you. You **_believe_** you could have saved him."

Every word felt like a knife slashing across Ahsoka's skin. It was all true. All of it. She looked down, almost shameful. Her skin was cut open, and her deepest pains and regrets were torn into the open for the person she hated most to see. She dropped to her knees, and covered her face in shame and horror.

"I can show you what happened after you left, Lady Tano..." Palpatine stood up out of his throan, and outstretched his cold white hand. Ahsoka looked up at him, a single tear ran down her cheek. With her hope being crushed, she felt compelled to take his hand, it was all she wanted at the moment. To see how terrible her choice of leaving really was. Ahsoka felt that she deserved to see this. It was her fault wasn't it?

In a single moment of pure weaknesses, Ahsoka took his hand with hers. Palpatine had a devilsh grin upon his face, while Ahsoka panicked as dark shadows spread from the inside of her hand to throughout her body like a virus.

Everything went dark for her... until a faint scream erupted, followed by multiple blaster shots. A single sentence began echoing throughout the depths of her mind. It was at first faint, like a whisper...but it grew until it was louder than she could handle. She gripped her head in anguish, as the words boomed inside her chest...

" _Execute Order 66."_


	7. Chapter 7: The Corruption Begins

**A/N:** Thanks you all so much for the feedback!!!! :) I've been dealing with anxiety lately, and drifted from this story, but I've been feeling better thankfully.

 **Warning:** Contains content of self harming, please don't read if it may trigger you. Thanks!

Please review, I'd really appreciate it! It gives me a little more motivation, but please, enjoy!!!

XXXXX

 **Present Time...**

Vader watched as Ahsoka's trembling hand gripped the Emperor's. Darkness infected her, coursing through the Togruta's bloodstream like rivers on Naboo. His eyes were wide with surprise. _She really did it..._

There was a strange feeling in his chest, a feeling that he's felt many times before. When he found out his Master Obi Wan had "died" during the Clone Wars, His wife's death, and when Ahsoka left the Jedi Council. It was the feeling of failure. The feeling of not being good enough. Why was he feeling this now?

A blast of dark energy erupted from his former apprentice's and the Emperor's hands, and not even a moment later, Ahsoka collapsed to the ground. Her body shook and quivered in shock from whatever she had just seen. It reminded Vader of an animal nearing death, slowly suffering in pain before a void overtook them.Tears streamed freely from her eyes, yet she made no sound. Not even a whimper. She was limp upon the black marble floor, if you weren't in the room for the past five minutes you'd think she were dead, or lobotomized.

Vader tensed up when he locked into her eyes. They weren't its vibrant blue anymore, there was no sign of its usual spark, and no shine. They were broken, damaged and most of all scarred.

A vicious laugh engulfed the deafening silence. "My my, what a tragedy. Look, Lord Vader. The great Ahsoka Tano!" he mocked. He lifted her up using the force, and grabbed her by the face. "Oh how far she has fallen. She's broken, and soon I'll break her further. Then I'll build her back up into my own...personal image." He looked towards Vader. "She will make a fine addition to the Empire, don't you think my friend?"

Vader stood up and crossed his arms. "I do." he lied. _And the truth was out._ The frequent question he asked himself was what Palpatine wanted with Ahsoka. He knew it was nothing good, nothing his master did was **_good_**. And as a matter of fact, he never wanted Ahsoka to be here. Let alone be apart of the Empire. His past was hard enough to ignore when it was staring back at him, or standing in the same room. But if she were to become one with the dark side, and serve like he does, then that would be complete and utter torture for him. _The Emperor must love that..._

Palpatine threw her to the side like worthless junk. There was a loud thud as she landed roughly on the ground and yet, she still hadn't moved. "Take her away," The Emperor ordered and sat back down in his throan, smiling insidiously.

Vader picked a broken Ahsoka up into his arms. With one arms under her legs and the other supporting her back, he began carrying her to her quarters.

Through the red tinted lens of his mask he looked down upon Ahsoka. She unsurprisingly had fallen into an unconscious state, but he could clearly see how intensely her mind was racing.

During the Clone Wars he always noticed how calm she looked when she was asleep, or meditating. She was so tranquil, and looked as wise, or wiser than any grandmaster Jedi. Anakin had always admired how calm Ahsoka could be in the most stressful situations. Unlike him, Ahsoka had a strong grasp upon her emotions. He was the master, but sometimes it felt like they were teaching each other, helping the other to be better than what they currently were. At certain points, he realized it was more of a companionship than "master and apprentice."

But, as he looked at her now, he couldn't see what he most admired anymore. It was tainted by the darkness of his master. She was corrupted with pain and confusion. Deep down, far beneath the mask, Vader felt as if he failed her.

 _No. Peace is a lie, there is only passion..._

He chanted the Sith code in his head until those feelings-memories, were gone.

He very gently layed Ahsoka on her bed, and pulled the covers over her just in case she became cold. Her expression was consumed with the trauma she witnessed. Vader had no idea what she saw, but he knew it had to do with him, or should he say, Anakin.

He rested his gloved hand on her shoulder, "Rest," he told her in a soft yet hard tone. _"Rest."_

 **Hours Later.**

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

 _"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them, what are we going to do?"_

 _"Only through me can you achieve power greater than any Jedi_ _!"_

 _"You were my brother Anakin...I loved you!"_

 _"Henceforth...you shall be known as Darth... Vader."_

Ahsoka gasped as she was plunged out of a deep, unpleasant sleep. Her body was drenched in sweat, and her chest heaved up and down as she recovered from the nightmare that seemed to last for an eternity. She realized where she was, and let out a shaky breath. Her room was shadowed and dark from the night sky and moonlight beamed in through her windows. After catching her breath, Ahsoka felt an intense, strange pain in her right hand, she looked down, and to her horror it was stained in a shadowed black. _What the kriff..._ She jumped out of bed, but instantly dropped to the floor like a rock. Ahsoka had no clue how weak she was, it felt like someone or something drained her of all her energy. Using her arms, she propped herself up and quite pitifully dragged herself to the bathroom.

Lifting herself up with the force, she grasped the counter and held herself in place. She looked at her blackened hand once again, feeling a pit of fear in the depths of her stomach. It seemed terrifyingly familiar. She turned the faucet on, and stuck her hand under the cold water.

Nothing happened.

With her other hand, Ahsoka roughly massaged at the stain.

Nothing.

She let out a disgruntled cry and began scratching at it frantically. When nothing had changed, she turned the water faucet to Hot and waited intensely. The warm water ran over her skin, but it wasn't enough. The water soon became scorchingly hot within seconds, yet she didn't care and continued rubbing and scratching at the dark shadow which she guessed to be located under the surface of her skin.

Her eyes grew wide with desperation and her hand ached with each scratch, yet she didn't care, or even notice. Ahsoka looked like a rabid animal tearing upon the flesh of it's prey, but, in this situation, she was both the prey...and the predator.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as panic rose into her chest, she let out cries of anguish, and finally, out of pure rage amd frustration she smacked her hand down on the counter and looked into her reflection. Her face instantly contorted into a horrific expression. The reflection that stared back had a malicious smile, it's veins showed through the skin and was colored black with disease, it's eyes were of the most nefarious sith yellow. It's montrals and lekku looked sick and withered with darkness. When realization dawned on Ahsoka that the corrupted reflection, was indeed a corrupted version of her, she used her bare hands to smash the mirror, shattering the glass instantly.

 _It's not real. Just a hallucination._ Ahsoka told herself, feeling like she was losing her mind to the void of insanity.

Blood ran down from her stinging knuckles like a crimson waterfall. She sunk to the floor, amongst the shards of broken glass and held in sobs, yet burning tears fell from her dull eyes. Ahsoka once again looked down at her hand, the darkness was still there, even though her claw marks broke skin, and welts from the water scorched the surface. It was still kriffing there. She wanted to scream, but a single idea stopped Ahsoka in her tracks. With a clouded mind, Ahsoka reached to the side and picked a glass shard up from the ground. She gripped it firmly and brought it to the " _infection._ " She pressed the blade against her already damaged skin, after a moment deep red blood protruded through the surface.

The sudden feeling of anger burned through her veins and into her soul. She raised the jagged glass and stabbed it back into her skin. Seeing the dark mass within Ahsoka's body terrified her to the point of mutilating oneself to get it **_out_**.

"I will not turn. I will not turn. There is no emotion there is peace..." She struck her hand again. "N-No passion.. there is only serenity." And again.

"There is no chaos, there is.. harmony." She tightly shut her eyes, getting lost within her thoughts, not even realizing how deep she was cutting her hand. "There is no death, only the force.."

"Ahsoka!" The masked man growled as he suddenly barged through the bathroom entryway. Ahsoka jumped in surprise and dropped the glass in the process. Vader grabbed her by the shoulders and backing her up into a wall. She struggled against his grip and bared her sharp predator teeth to Vader. "What in force's name are you doing to yourself!" he boomed.

Without a word, Ahsoka used the very little strength she had and force pushed Vader back away from her. The force instantly warned him of her attack, and he partially blocked it.

"Get away from me!" Ahsoka snarled viciously. .

"Stop this." Vader warned, willing to fight against her. Unsurprisingly, she wouldn't let up. The Sith Lord could tell how weak and exhausted she was. _This won't last long._ He pressed forward, and slammed her roughly against the wall with the force. He hoped it would somewhat faze her. And it thankfully did, she rubbed the back of her head, grimacing in a hazy confusion. Vader sensed her lightheadedness, and caught her in his arms before she could fall. He held her tightly, not wanting to give Ahsoka an opening way to attack.

Her breathing began to slow down, and she loosened her muscles, succumbing to the tight grip he had on her. "I need a medical droid to Prisoner 6326's quarters immediately." Vader said into his comm. He could sense that she would once again drift off into a troubled, unconscious sleep.

 **2 Hours Later.**

"Milord," Said a medical droid as it approached Vader. "She's in a stable condition. But I'd advise that she be put on medication immediately."

He narrowed his eyes. "Medication?" Vader never knew anything about Ahsoka using medication, even during the Clone Wars, unless it was for injuries and pain relief that is. "For what?"

"PTSD, sir." The droid replied simply. "It appears she suffers a great deal from it. It seems that she was put through immense stress lately. Has she done anything like this before?"

"No." was all Vader said.

"Then something could've possibly triggered it. PTSD can cause many things. War Veterans with PTSD may suffer from depression, anxiety, hallucinations, nightmares, and many more side effects. She may hardly even remember what happened during her episode, I ran some scans and her brain looked.. weak? Clouded? I've never seen anything like that. Maybe a possible drug, but looking into that is like looking down an abyss of unlimited options and possibilities." It looked down at its holo pad and reached out to give it to Vader. "Here, if you're interested in looking at my data." The Sith reluctantly took it.

"That will be all." Vader ordered and the droid exited Ahsoka's room. He put the holo pad down on top a desk and curiously stared down at the woman as she slept. He would have never thought any of this were to EVER happen. He always imagined their story being an honorable battle, fighting to their last breath. Not this.

 _Not this._

 _"Lord Vader,_ _"_ said an imperial officer through Vader's comm. "The emperor wishes to speak with you at once."

Vader clenched his jaw shut in slight annoyance. "Patch him through."

In an instance The Emperor appeared as a hologram, and in that same second, Vader bowed down to his master. "Is it what I suspected?" asked Palpatine.

"It is my master." he replied coldly. Minutes before Vader found Ahsoka on the floor, his master opened up on what he had planned.

"Everything is falling into place, just perfectly."

 **Earlier**

 _"When our minds bridged I reopened several wounds she burried deep within herself." Palpatine shook his head. "She has so much fear, more than she knows." he looked upon his kneeling apprentice, and continued speaking. "_ _Do you recall Anakin's time on...Mortis?"_

 _Vader nodded his head surprised, he hadn't expected his master to bring that exact time up. And honestly, he hasn't thought of Mortis for a while now._ _"Yes, I do my master."_

 _"Good. And, do you recall Tano's fall to the dark side?"_

 _"With all do respect," Vader said hesitantly, "She_

 _did not_ _ **fall** to the dark side, but corrupted against her own will by the...Son."_

 _Palpatine only smiled wickedly, knowing his apprentice had all the knowledge he needed. "It would be wise to go to her, my apprentice. I sense a disturbance."_

 _Vader narrowed his eyes in slight concern. "With all do respect, my lord, what did you do?" he made sure to tread carefully, any disrespect towards the Emperor and lightning would be coursing through his crippled body within the second._

 _"Let's just say, I nudged her soul into the right direction."_

 **Present**

Vader sat by Ahsoka's bedside in silence, watching her in the quietness of the dark room. His master was really going to turn her. He had the power, and the control over his former Padawan in order to do it. "Kriff..." he muttered. A part of him wanted nothing to do with Ahsoka, he wanted her gone. _Permanently._ That would be one step closer to getting rid of Anakin Skywalker for good. But... something else within him tugged at his chest. It was almost like someone was telling him how wrong this was. His hand clenched into a fist as he pushed that foreign feeling down into an unreachable void.

Surprisingly, he was startled when Ahsoka abruptly sat up, gasping for air. Confused at where she was, she glanced around the room. A sudden force signature made itself present and she whipped her head around to Vader. "What are you doing here?" she asked immediately. "What am...I doing here?" She looked down at her right hand after feeling a shoot of pain, and saw that it was wrapped with guaz.

Seeing that she was confused, Vader spoke in a calm like manner. "You had an episode."

Ahsoka raised a facial marking, "An episode? What?" There he goes again, never being clear or straight forward. She mentally sighed.

"A PTSD episode. I found you on the bathroom floor mutilating yourself, possibly trying to stop whatever hallucination you were seeing." he didn't have a single spark of emotion when he spoke, it chilled Ahsoka to the bones at times. He could say the most gruesome, dark things without even batting an eye. "It's common with war veterans."

"I-well, this has never happened before." she stammered. _"Not like this..."_ The story that Vader told Ahsoka shocked her to the core, but, when she looked closer at the entire situation, it all came down to total banthashit.

"Do you doubt what I've told you?" Vader asked, sensing her uncertainty.

She sat up taller, "I don't doubt that I hurt myself, what I do doubt is that the cause of it was because of my PTSD." She spoke firmly. "The Emperor did something to me. And I know **_you_** know what really happened. I also have a feeling that he planted something in me, something dark. But I will not stop fighting against him. He always be the enemy, and I will **_always_** hate him for what he did to me, to the Jedi, the clones, and most of all, you."

Vader felt a rush of cold go through him. Her words were full of passion, anger, and were completely true to her feelings. All she carved for was justice, or in the way that Vader saw it, was revenge. Pure revenge.

 _"All the traits of a true Sith..."_ His master's voice rang through his head.

Vader didn't say anything for a while, he then stood up about to leave before looking back at her. "You say he planted something in you.. you're wrong. He only let loose of what was already there."

The door closed behind him, leaving Ahsoka in the dark room, alone.

XXXXX

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yeah yeah, it was pretty dark, but needed! And if any of you are confused, this is basically what happened: Palpatine showed Ahsoka what happened during/after order 66 (I'll go into more in depth details next chapter!!!!) and then Ahsoka basically hallucinates, and loses her sh$# due to Palps and her PTSD, *cough cough* thanks to... guess who? Palpatine. Of course.

•

Also, I really appreciate all the comments, it literally gives me motivation to do more. So please, I'd greatly appreciate you reviewing it :) Thanks to all of you for reading!!!

•

What do you guys think will happen next?


	8. Chapter 8: Your Company

**1 Month Later.**

With her head face down at her table, she groaned with exhaustion. It had been around a month since the "incident," and since then she hasn't gotten a good night's rest. Her dreams were plagued with nightmares and would often wake her up, so, after a while she decided to just not sleep. Because, what's the point of trying if you'll just wake up from the sheer terror of your mind. And, if she doesn't sleep, no waking up from wretched PTSD. So in her head, it's a win-win.

She sensed an all too familiar presence nearby, and not even a moment later her doors hissed open and in walked Darth Vader. "Good day, Lady Tano." he said briskly. He looked towards Ahsoka, her face lazily resting against the surface of the table.

"Wouldn't call it a good day.." she said under her breath. "Why are you even here?" she asked, lifting her head up and looking at him.

"My master wanted to know if you required anything." he lied. Honestly, he willingly came to see her. For the past month she's been very different, she's less motivated about escaping, and has made no point in purposely infuriating him. He told himself that the reason he was there wasn't because he was concerned, or cared, but just to see how she was doing so he can report it to Palpatine. Which, he knew was just an excuse, but didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially himself. Lately, he grew fond of the little time they spent together. It was strange.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, sensing small traces of deceit. "No..I don't **_need_** anything. Especially from him." she said hatefully.

Vader stared into her sunken in eyes, she looked terribly unhealthy. He had seen her look somewhat like this, once during the Clone Wars when Ahsoka was infected with the "Shadow Virus." That was not a pleasant day. Yet, he still remembered her smile, after he saved her and... _Padmé_. He shook the thought away. "Do you need anything from me then?" he realized his voice sounded softer than intended (well, as soft as it could get with his mask and respirator) and he immediately cleared his throat.

Ahsoka's eyes seemed to shimmer with skepticism. "Oh, um, no..thank you." she glanced down feeling slightly uncomfortable. _It's all in your head_ , She told herself. Vader was not the kind of person-machine, to be helpful, or caring, or anything like that as a matter of fact.

The awkwardness filled the room like a fog. Vader let out an internal sigh. Why was he even there... it appeared that babysitting this sleemo of a Jedi had started taking effect on his mind. _She's like a virus._

To both their luck, the doors opened, silencing the awkwardness. The droid that occasionally tended to Ahsoka entered the room, "I have your food, Lady Tano."

"I can take that." Vader announced and was handed the packages. "You are dismissed." With that the lifeless droid left. He went across the room towards the pantry and felt a confused glare staring at his back from the togruta.

"Wha-why are you acting..like this?" Ahsoka asked, almost angry. Why on Earth is he.. being helpful? This had to be some kind of plan to butter her up for the Emperor. She promised herself that she would NOT fall for it.

Vader opened the pantry, ignoring her as his eyebrows suddenly furrowed in confusion. Multiple packages of food were untouched.

Although instantly becoming dizzy, she abruptly stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Is this some sort of trick? Did Palpat-"

"Are you not eating?" Vader asked, cutting her off. Ahsoka didn't even have to answer, her expression said it all. The Sith picked up a clear bag with powder, and poured it into a bowl silently. Ahsoka watched, dumbfounded. Was the Lord Of The Sith really making her food. If she wasn't pissed of, or in both physical and mental pain, she'd might've laughed. _What_ _the kriff are you doing..._

"Making **_you_** something too eat." he spat, unintentionally reading her thoughts. He then poured hot water over the powder and it bubbled into a thick oatmeal. Using the force he glided the bowl and a spoon over to the table, in front of where she sat before.

Ahsoka glared at him in irritation. _This is humiliating._ She thought and stayed put, holding her scowl in a petty contest of dominance. "Whatever stunt your pulling, I won't fall for it." she spat.

Vader rolled his eyes, "The only 'stunt' I'm pulling is following orders. The Emperor wants you **_alive_** , and in order for that you need to eat."

She pursed her lips and grunted, "Fine, but, only if you sit with me." A tiny smirk played on the corner of her mouth.

"What." Vader asked, dumbstruck.

"Sit with me." she ordered.

Vader almost couldn't believe how assertive her tone was... with **_him._** If one of his officers spoke to him in that manner, their jaw would've been broken before they got the words out. But, yet again, this is Ahsoka Tano he's dealing with. The universes most stubborn being, right next to him.

"You will not speak to me in that tone, Jedi." he seethed.

She wouldn't back down. "I will not eat, unless you sit with me. Wouldn't want you to miss out on this amazing meal you cooked." she mocked.

Vader was about ready to ignite his lightsaber and kill her right then and there, yet, something came over him like a light breeze, and his bouts of anger were put to a sudden rest.

Shocked at seeing Vader reluctantly take a seat, she quietly sat across from him. Ahsoka looked down at the bowl of "mush" with an unpleased expression.

"Is this meal not up to your standards, or would you rather starve?" he asked in a condescending manner.

"It's **_fine._** " she huffed and gave him a quick glare before looking back down at it. "Ugh." she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose desolately.

"What is it." he asked, voice blunt and cold.

"Nothing. Just tired." She admitted quietly and stared down at her bowl.

"Then I," he stood to his feet, "will leave you to rest."

"Wait-" as he began to leave Ahsoka quickly grabbed his hand. "Stay with me.." she said shakily, her entire tone changing. ".. please."

He was at a loss for words. The way she asked was what he considered to be pathetic. Yet, the desperate, pleading look she was showing reminded the Sith Lord of Anakin Skywalker. She obviously hadn't been sleeping, he could see that, but he felt that it ran deeper than just not getting enough rest. Months before Skywalker's turn he had reoccurring nightmares of his wife dying in child birth. It drained him of all energy, and clouded his every thought. He remembered how trapped he felt, and how alone it was. Padmé never understood, she did her best to comfort him, but... she would've never been able to truly know what he was going through. And now, as he stared deeply at Ahsoka, all he could see was his 17 year old apprentice, tired, alone and scared.

His hand softened within her grip, giving Ahsoka the answer she desperately needed. Vader then guided her to her room in a peaceful silence. "Vader.." she looked up at him when they got to her bed, "thank you." she whispered. He could feel waves of gratitude sent to him through the force and he gave a slight nod of his head.

"Sleep." Was all he said, and she obeyed his order and got under the covers, gently laying her head upon the pillows. She cracked a small smile at him, and closed her eyes.

"You better finish your meal after this." he said. Ahsoka swore she heard a playful tune in his voice. Though she dismissed it as sleep overtook her mind.

Vader sat at the edge of her bed, gripping Ahsoka's hand as she drifted into sleep. To his own confusion, he had no desire to leave. He had a strange feeling of contentment.

He stayed with her throughout the depths of the night. And as dawn neared upon them, he quietly slipped out of the room before Ahsoka woke. He thought that'd be best, neither of them did too well in awkward situations. And awkward it would be.

 **The next morning...**

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered awake to the sun shining on her through the window. She drowsily sat up and yawned loudly _, What time is it..?_ she looked up at the clock and her jaw almost dropped. It read 3:49 PM. Never has she ever slept in this late, the only time she slept remotely this long was years ago after she left the order. And that was only 10.00 AM for kriff's sake! "Stang." she muttered standing up and stretching.

 _Can't believe I was that tired._

Ahsoka filled up a glass of water, and chugged it down in seconds, trying to get rid of the parchedness from her mouth. After drinking another glass her eyes drifted around the room with displeasure, she has learned to despise the ugly, barren walls that surrounded her. She'd do anything to have a change of scenery, or even just go outside. She sighed feeling a bit depressed, and slumped onto the couch.

A few slow minutes passed when she had a risky idea. She pursed her lips and huffed. Ahsoka had a sudden desire to reach out to Vader through their bond, see what the dark lord was up to during this time of day. She let out an abrupt groan and leaned her head back. _The boredom must finally be driving me mad..._ she thought. Any sane person would call her crazy for wanting, or even trying to "force-call" Lord Darth Vader out of pure boredom.

"Eh... what the hell." She closed her eyes and emersed herself in the Force and in their bond. The boring walls that surrounded her disappeared and was overcome with darkness. Out of respect, she distanced herself further enough away from him mentally, so she was unable to see his surroundings.

He instantly appeared before her eyes, standing with intense posture (as per usual) and looking down as if he's holding something.

 _Probably a holopad._ She guessed and abandoned the thought.

"What is it you want." Vader spoke in his usual assertiveness, yet his voice was not it's typical mechanical, cold tone, it was Anakin's.

It always was a bit of a surprise to Ahsoka whenever they interacted through their bond. She always expected the dark, brooding Sith lord to speak, yet it was her former master's voice. _Not him._ _Not Anakin._ She reminded herself.

"Not really sure." Ahsoka confessed. There was silence as Vader continued doing whatever he was focused on. "Just wanted to say hi I suppose, I don't know." she rubbed the back of her head, feeling slightly sheepish.

"You never want to say _hi._ " he finally answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, if you must know, I'm quite bored."

"So you look at me for entertainment." He didn't even look at her and she could still here a condescending tone to his words.

"No-that's not what I- that's not what I meant." she stuttered, narrowing her eyes. "I just.. thank you." she blurted out. "For last night, I mean. I sincerely appreciated your company. So, thank you." Ahsoka felt her heart pounding. It wasn't every day she admitted to her feelings, especially lately.

Vader froze for a moment, taking in her words and cringing at the same time. _It was a moment of weakness._ Was what he wanted to say, but all he could do was give an understanding nod.

Ahsoka faintly smiled and left him to his work.

* * *

It was about an hour and a half later when Vader walked into Ahsoka's chambers and immediately heard scoffs and disgruntled groans coming from her room. He found her on her bed with books scattered across the comforter. She read one as her eyes furiously ran across each page. The book was titled **_"The Rise and Fall of the Jedi Era."_**

"What are you doing?" he asked bluntly.

"I'm reading this crock of stinking bantha shit!" she growled, not looking away from the book.

Vader internally sighed.

"I mean, do people actually get a load of this crap!?" she asked infuriated. "Do they really believe this!?"

Vader didn't know if it would be wise to answer, yet the way she was desperately looking at him, he knew that she was waiting. "They believe the truth, and that is ultimately the truth."

Ahsoka scoffed, "Stop using your robotic answers with me and be real. Do you really think that this is accurate," she looked back down at the book and began reading a section aloud. _"The Jedi Order was corrupted with a bloodthirsty virus, only wanting war and ruling the universe in their own twisted way. The masters trained the younglings to think, fight, and kill like a soldier of death to do their bidding when they were no longer around."_ She looked back up at him, raising both her facial markings.

Vader didn't reply, the only sound to be heard was his respirator.

"This, Vader, is complete, utter lies." she told him, breaking the silence. "No wonder so many people, and imperials hate and fear Jedi, after reading these stang books."

"It's not lies, Ahsoka. It's actually quite true." Vader said and her mouth gaped open. "Was the Jedi order not corrupted? The very same order that abandoned you when you were framed? And did the Jedi order not train younglings and Padawans to become soldiers during the Clone Wars? You should remember due to the fact that you were one of those very same Padawans who had to kill and fight throughout most of your teeenage years."

Ahsoka stared up at him intensely, she knew he was right. She hadn't seen it before, but everything that he just said was the truth. Ahsoka always hated when he did that...she grimaced.

"The Jedi order was failing, there was no doubt about that. And it was ultimately what led to its downfall." He explained in a very mild manner, which was quite unlike him.

"Or maybe it was only failing because a Sith Lord in disguise planned the downfall, and when the time was right he'd come out a hero to the universe, after forcing clones and The Chosen One to murder every Jedi, Padawan and youngling in cold blood." she said sharply.

It was now Vader's turn to be told the utmost, brutal truth. He glared down at her, not saying a word. It was always times like these that he wished to be anywhere but here. He rather deal with incompetent troopers, idiot officers and rebel scum then face this truth. Especially with Ahsoka only inches away from him. It honestly hurt hearing what she just said. He killed children.. innocent children. And Jedi that cared for him like a son.

Ahsoka got off the bed and stood directly in front of him, staring into his lense-covered eyes after sensing his hurt. Too Vader's shock, she gently placed a hand on his cold mask where his cheek would be, and spoke softly, "I want you to know that I don't blame you for anything. It wasn't your fault. None of it was."

Stunned, he couldn't find the words to reply. He only focused on what she had just said. In any other situation he would have forcefully pushed her away, or force choked her... but at this moment, he couldn't take his eyes of of her.

"I shouldn't have left, I could've saved you." her voice wavered.

She gave off this indescribable aura that hypnotized him into a state of weakness. To his horror, he found himself very slightly caressing her arm. And aa soon as he realized what he was doing he abruptly pulled away and looked back at Ahsoka who's face was noticably flushed in surprise. They both inched away from one another.

The tension and awkwardness enveloped the room in a thick fog, the two force users silently cursed to themselves in embarrassment.

Ahsoka then crossed her arms self consciously and Vader turned around to leave. Grimacing the whole way out. But, thanks to his "luck," as soon as he got to the door his comlink went off. _Stang._ It was Palpatine. "Yes, my master?" he asked, voice strained with annoyance.

"We located a Rebel fleet in sector Y..." His master announced, making Vader confused. One of his troopers could have easily informed him on that. Yet, why his master? "I want you to go there and wipe them out, no prisoners."

"As you wis-"

"Bring Lady Tano with you. Show her the true might of the Empire."

With that, the Emperor signed off. Leaving Vader utterly pissed off. _Of course. Of course._ He sighed in frustration. He did NOT want to go back into that god forsaken room, and see Ahsoka. Not after whatever just happened in there. He cringed once again.

"Ahsoka!" he called. She stepped out of the room, arms still crossed defensively.

"Uh, yes?" she asked with uncertainty.

"My master has ordered you to come with me on a mission." He reluctantly said, obviously enraged and uncomfortable.

Ahsoka almost laughed. "Excuse me? I'm not even apart of the Empi-"

"My master _does_ not _care._ " He said cutting her off. "Now get ready, I'll be back here in less than ten minutes." he left the room.

"Wait-" Ahsoka rushed to the door, trying to follow him out. "You can't just-" she was blocked by the Emperor's guards, she growled in anger and turned back. _What the kriff is going on...?_

XXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Here you guys go!!! Hope you all liked it!! I had lot of fun writing this, especially a certain scene...;)

So, please, let me know how you liked it in the **comments** and what you want to see next!!!


End file.
